The Decision
by Writer's Melody
Summary: When the Kents decide to adopt another child, none of them realize just how big of an impact the decision will have on the family, each of them individually, and the community.
1. Chapter One

Clark smiled as he entered the house, his blue eyes scanning the kitchen for his parents. Their sparkle dimmed when he didn't see them. "Mom? Dad?" he called, pausing for a moment to listen for any response. His bright smile turned into a frown when he didn't hear one. "I'm home!" He headed into the living room, relaxing when he saw his parents. However, his father looked more serious than he normally did and his mother's perpetual smile wasn't there that day. "Hey," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"Clark, we need to talk to you," his mom began. He sat down on the couch next to them, eyeing them with wary curiosity.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously. _I can't be in trouble_, he mused, _because I haven't done anything wrong_… Slightly reassured, he focused his gaze on his mother's face.

"Just to let you know, you're not in trouble," she assured him.

"That's good. I haven't done anything to get me in trouble," he replied. His father nodded, but Martha glanced at her folded hands.

She looked at Jonathan and unclasped her hands, taking one of her husband's hands in hers. "Clark, what do you think about us adopting another child?"

"Why?"

"Please answer the question." His eyes widened as he stared at his parents. They were serious! Then again, why shouldn't they be? Martha and Jonathan were both healthy and though they weren't rich, they would be able to support another child if they made a few sacrifices. Thinking about it, he realized that his longing for a little brother sister was stronger than ever, especially after Ryan.

"I'd love it!" he answered. His parents looked surprised; they had expected Clark to be stunned by the suddenness of it all. "I mean, both of you are great parents and have a lot of love to offer. It'll be good for you since I'm off to college." His eager expression turned serious. "We'd have to make some sacrifices, but I don't mind."

"Well, um, to be honest, we weren't expecting you to be so...receptive. But we're glad you agree," his mom said, obviously relieved that he was taking the news so well. He had seemed so lonely since Pete had moved…

"It will indeed require sacrifices... I mean, you'll have to be extra careful about your powers..." his father admonished. Clark laughed.

"Dad, trying to keep something that big from an immediate family member would be impossible! The kid will find out sooner or later. What do we have to lose by being up front?" he inquired.

"I do agree that keeping Clark's gifts a secret would be impossible, but we still need to be careful. He...or she may not like the news and children are vulnerable." They all paused, remembering Ryan. "They might accidentally let it slip..."

"Mom, I believe the benefits far outweigh the risks. I get a sibling to dote on, you get another child to love and nurture, and Dad gets a helper around the farm. I really think that this is a good idea."

All three of them were silent. Jonathan, Martha, and Clark were all weighing the impact another child would have on the family. Sacrifices would indeed need to be made and the child would be in danger from people who were eager to learn Clark's secret. They would have to be extra careful. Clark didn't think that would be much of a problem.

"We've been considering this for a while now, son, so this isn't a decision that we've made lightly," Jonathan announced. Clark drew back a little.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were considering this?" His question was more of a demand for an answer. He had a right to know when they were considering something that would drastically affect all three of them!

"We weren't sure how you'd take it… We weren't even sure up until today," his mom answered. "We didn't want to get your hopes up…" Clark nodded, grudgingly accepting this explanation, which seemed reasonable to him.

"I… guess it's settled then," he said. His parents nodded.

"It'll be a long process, Clark, maybe even up to a year." He nodded. "But it'll be worth it…"


	2. Chapter Two

Both Jonathan and Clark agreed. Martha began to purchase furniture for the child's room and toiletries. They had decided that they wanted to adopt a girl because Martha had always wanted a daughter and Clark had announced that he wanted a little sister. Jonathan began to transform the loft into a bedroom for Clark, who was looking forward to the increased privacy. Three months later, they decided that it was time to make the announcement and began contacting various agencies.

Chloe and Lana were thrilled with the news; Clark knew that they would become the older sisters the girl would never have. Pete was also happy for the Kents and offered to baby-sit if they ever needed it. But Lana and Chloe had beaten him to it. Lex was glad for their sakes and offered aid of a different type, which the Kents politely refused. After all, they had been saving up for several months.

After contacting numerous agencies, the Kents decided on the Helt-Klimas Adoption Agency, which specialized in international adoption. There was some uncertainty about adopting a child from another country, but they all agreed that it would be best. Despite being more expensive and the fact that the child they adopted would be from another country, it would be much quicker.

"Oh, Jonathan," Martha breathed as the looked through the pictures. She grabbed the photo that had caught her attention from the large stack. It was the photo of a girl who appeared to be about seven. She had long wavy blond hair, a pale and delicately featured face, and the most incredible light brown eyes. But it was the expression in them that had caught her eye.

It fairly broke her heart to see it. The expression on the girl's face was the one of a person who has seen and suffered too much in their comparatively brief lifetime and resignation, but there was also a quiet dignity and control that reminded her of Clark. Jonathan looked down at the photo, pursed his lips, and nodded. "I agree."

Her name was Rhian and she was fully Welsh. Her parents had been killed in a mysterious accident that had for some reason left the seven year-old girl unharmed. She had since been living at the St. Jerome Emiliani Orphanage. Other than that, no other information about her was provided.

Jonathan and Martha looked through the other papers, which included a copy of her birth certificate and medical records. Clark wasn't interested in that, though. He was intrigued by her expression. "Mom, I think… I think she's the one," he announced.

They both smiled. "So do we." Martha sighed. "It'll take a while..." Clark frowned.

"It didn't take you long to adopt me."

"Yes, but we had Lionel Luthor's help, then," Jonathan said. Martha bit her lower lip at the mention of her former employer.

"Perhaps he'd help us again…"

"No!" Jonathan exclaimed. "I won't give him a bigger hold on this family than he already has." Martha understood. Clark did, too. His face brightened. Lionel wasn't the only Luthor.

"Lex! He'll help us! He did offer…" His parents looked doubtful but a couple moments later, they nodded.

"Yes- I know he won't take advantage of it. But only as a last resort!" Jonathan said. Martha placed a hand on her husband's and smiled. Coming from him, that was fairly high praise for a Luthor, although Lex had proven his friendship several times over. Clark beamed; the help would be greatly appreciated and he would make sure Lex knew it. "Well, then, I guess it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll let the agency know so the adoption process can begin."


	3. Chapter Three

Three months later, everything was in order. The necessary preparations were over and done with; there were no problems. All that remained was for them to pick up the newest addition to their family at the airport in Topeka. "I can't believe this, we're finally going to meet her!" his mother murmured. Jonathan smiled at her from the driver's seat.

"I know!" Clark exclaimed. "It's so great!" His parents chuckled.

"That's an understatement!" his father said. Martha hadn't been able to have children before he had entered their lives and that unfortunately hadn't changed over the years. "It was about time."

Silence fell but their agreement didn't need to be expressed with words. "We're here!" he announced. There was no need to state the obvious but he was just too excited to contain himself. It took them what felt like forever to find a parking place in the garage and even longer to get to the gate where she would be disembarking from her plane.

Clark shifted his weight from foot to foot and his parents held each other's hands tightly. At last, people started filing off. Finally, after everyone else had gotten off a flight attendant emerged, followed by a face they all recognized. She was even lovelier in person.

They all waved and moved towards her. "Hello, Rhian," Martha said softly. "I am Martha and this is Jonathan and Clark… your new family." They all waited to see how the girl would react. She extended a hand and took Martha's, shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said. Her voice was rich and sweet and had a thick Welsh accent. For a girl of seven, she was remarkably well-spoken. The flight attendant observed them for a few moments more, smiling. The girl nodded at her. "Thank you for helping me."

"Just doing my job. Take care of yourself." They fell silent and watched the flight attendant disappear back onto the plane.

As soon as she was gone, they turned to take each other's measure again. Everyone was silent as they glanced at each other. Clark smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the US!" he said. "Do you have any bags we need to get before we head back?" Rhian shifted the backpack on her shoulders.

"Yes, a couple bags. Can we get something to eat before we head back?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetheart! That sounds good," Jonathan said. Martha nodded and Clark, growing young man that he was, had to agree too. The four of them headed down to the baggage carousel. As usual, there was quite a crowd gathered to wait for their bags. It didn't take Rhian long to find her bags. They were stuffed very full and fairly dilapidated.

"Let's go then. Our car is out here." Never mind that it had been borrowed. They weaved through the crowds and into the parking garage. The air had gotten noticeably cooler since they had entered. It was a good thing that they all had their coats! It would be several hours until they returned home, especially if they planned to stop for food.

The closest and cheapest restaurant was a Denny's. They all seemed to smell like smoke and something else he never could identify but the food and prices were good. Jonathan pulled into the parking lot and they all disembarked. "We don't have these in Wales," Rhian said.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Martha declared.

"Sort of," Clark muttered. Everyone glanced at him but he widened his eyes as if to say "What did I do?" They entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. It was nearly empty except for a tired looking middle-aged woman, an older couple, and a harried-looking young couple with a screaming toddler. Fortunately they were seated far away from them.

"So, Rhian, tell us a little bit about yourself!" Martha said. The girl smiled and took a drink of the water that had been placed before them.

"There's not much to say, really. I have spent the past four years of my life in the St. Jerome Emiliani Orphanage. I enjoy reading and singing and acting and I like animals. Your turn!" she said, scooting forward.

"Well, we own a farm," Jonathan began, "so if you like animals, it's the place for you. Martha here takes care of the house and I take care of, well, the farm with Clark's help."

"Just Clark?" she asked curiously. "A farm large enough to support a family surely needs more than two workers!" They stared at her, then at each other in wonder.

"You're a very bright little girl!" Jonathan murmured admiringly. "Clark is a very good helper and I spend most of the day out of doors," he explained. She nodded but the wheels were turning. Before she could ask any more uncomfortable questions, the waitress arrived.

"What can I get you?" she said cheerfully. They all ordered. It was a good thing they had chosen a relatively inexpensive restaurant! Rhian glanced over at the toddler, who hadn't stopped screaming. She sighed and turned her attention back to her new family.

"I had hoped to get away from that," she said softly.

"What was it like, living in an orphanage?" Clark asked. "I was adopted too, when I was very young but not from an orphanage."

"Really?" Rhian asked, neatly changing the subject.

"Yes," Clark replied. "Someday I'll tell you the story."

"Why not now?"

"It's complicated," he said. That seemed to satisfy her, at least for the moment.

"Living in the orphanage wasn't easy or fun. Sure, the nuns were nice but they were strict. There were a lot of other kids there but most of them had… issues. The babies and toddlers were the worst; they would cry and demand attention. Whenever one of us was adopted, it was like watching someone else get a Christmas present you wanted when there weren't any under the tree for you." Rhian shrugged. "But it led me to you."

That made them all smile happily. She certainly was strange and perhaps a little too curious, but she was polite and charming. Surely they could all learn to live with each other very easily. Their food was brought. Rhian sniffed and sighed happily. "They never served food like this there," she said. Once again, they all smiled and began eating, fortifying themselves for the long journey home.


	4. Chapter Four

The car ride home was comfortably silent. Classical music- Rhian's request- played softly. Clark alternated watching the scenery and the newest member of their family. She seemed like quite an interesting girl. He wished that he could know what was going on beneath the calm mask she had arranged her features into.

Up close, her appearance was much more striking. She would be a heartbreaker when she grew up. The thought of her with a beau already roused protective instincts within him. No one was going to hurt her on his watch! In any way.

Maybe adding her to their family would make things better. From one point of view, it was a bad move- she was more vulnerable than either Martha or Jonathan. From another, it was the perfect thing. Why would Martha and Jonathan risk an innocent child?

Some of his happiness faded. It wouldn't be easy. Eventually she would find out. How could she not, living with him? Chloe and Pete had both found out and he feared that with Lex and Lana it was only a matter of time.

She was young but that didn't mean she couldn't handle things. She had been through more than most people he knew. If she knew sooner, perhaps she could adjust to the knowledge more easily? He hadn't talked about it with his parents.

"I have something to show you when we get home," he announced. Rhian turned to him, her expression one of pleasure and curiosity. Martha glanced back at him with wide eyes. He met her gaze firmly before turning to Rhian. "We're almost there."

He pointed out the various landmarks of Smallville. The girl listened with polite interest to everything he said. At last they pulled in. "It's nice," she murmured, pressing her face to the window to get a better look at the Kent farm.

The car halted. "Would you like to see your room first or what I have to show you?" he asked. Rhian pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Show me the surprise first," she finally declared.

"We'll take her things to her room," the unsuspecting Jonathan said as he stepped out of the car. "Come on, Martha!"

The woman spoke to him in a quiet, intense voice. Clark decided not to eavesdrop. Rhian followed him towards the storm cellar. He opened and stepped inside. The girl paused for a moment, hesitating before clambering in after him.

He flicked on the light. The girl gasped, staring at what he had meant for her to see. "Do you know what that is?" he said.

"It's a spaceship," she whispered, awed.


End file.
